


Bound

by Ryuumako (CoolGuy)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolGuy/pseuds/Ryuumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta au-ish, where Mako never did the whole asking Ryuko out thing at the end. Ryuko deals with trying to show Mako how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said, au where Mako never asked Ryuko out. This is about two or three years after graduation from Honnouji, Ryuko lives with Satsuki now and because of that they're close. I'm saying that because there will be a lot of Softsuki when she does appear, fair warning I guess. Also some ooc stuff, Ryuko's not this melodramatic, I don't think, but this is a story with a lot of pining so that happened. (You'll see what I mean later.) I think that's about it for notes regarding this, I'll add to it if I forgot anything. Oh, also, the title comes from Ryuko's feelings, random last minute title sorry.

Sigh. Another missed chance. Another missed chance, and unspoken sentiments left to slowly eat away at you until you see her again, her presence rendering your troubles forgotten for the time you spend together. Of course, the cycle will only repeat itself afterwards, and bittersweet as it may be, at least those moments seem to last an eternity. An eternity, at least, until she hugs you goodbye and promises to meet again soon.

Like clockwork, everyday seems to go the same way.

"Goodbye Ryuko-chan, see you tomorrow!" she'll say. "Love you!" 'Do you? Do you really?'

"Bye Mako, take care." You'll respond, trying to keep your chin up while smiling back half-heartedly. Afterwards, you'll begin turning around once you see her safely inside her house.

Then you'll walk home, cursing every moment you could've expressed yourself but failed to. 'What if I'd asked her if she likes anyone when she mentioned that one couple at the bookstore?' 'What if I'd reached for her hand during that one really sappy moment in the movie?' What if, what if, what if, that seemed to be all that's on your mind lately. Well, that and her of course.

"Why can't I say what I'm thinking around her, I do it everywhere else!" You throw your hands up and let yourself fall back on your couch, groaning in frustration.

"What's troubling you now, little sister?" Satsuki appears, presumably from her room, and moves to sit next to the small space left beside your head on the couch. She begins moving her hand to stroke your hair automatically. You're not quite sure when she took to doing this anytime she saw you stressed, but it's calming regardless.

"Is it your girlfriend again?" She looks down at you, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend…" You grumble back dejectedly.

"Not yet."

"Shaddup." Pouting, you move her hand away from your head and sit back up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Satsuki tucks a stray stand of hair behind her ear before looking back at you.

"Uh…" You close your eyes and sigh for the who-knows-what time that day. "Y-yeah, I guess, maybe that'll help."

"Well, there's this girl I like-"

"Yes, Mako, I'm aware." She looks somewhat amused at the fact that you can't even bring yourself to say her name, your face already beginning to heat up at the mention of it. Despite yourself you continue, suddenly finding your jeans to be an object of interest and fidgeting with the fabric.

"Yeah, her. I dunno what it is but I just-I can never get myself to work up the nerve to just tell her y'know? It sucks and she's so nice and pretty and I just wanna be able to kiss her or something and hold her hand-"

"Ahem."

Satsuki clears her throat, managing to both stop you before you got too into your ranting and getting you to look back up at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but isn't it normal to not be able to confess? Doing something like that tends to take a lot of heart and courage, it's no simple task. So why beat yourself up over it so often?" She asks softly, you must look more distressed than you originally thought.

"No, that's not normal for me. Anytime I ever liked someone, I would just go to them and tell 'em straight up. I figured, better do it now and not regret it later. But Mako's different, my stomach tightens and I choke up and end up just leaning on her trying think of what to say or do. I'm pretty sure I start blushing too because it's gotten to the point where she touches my forehead and asks if I'm feeling ok anytime I do that. Maybe I should just leave things the way they are, we're already pretty close and it's clear that I just can't tell her how I feel…"

You slowly let your head rest on your sister's shoulder, maybe talking wasn't the best idea. While it did manage to cool you down, it also managed to lower your spirits significantly.

"Ryuko." She leans her head over yours and begins rubbing her right hand over your arm.

"Mm?"

"If you and I could go from 'mortal enemies', as you so fondly like to refer to it, to sisters who can rely on each other and act the way we do, then I'm sure you can go from best friends to girlfriends with that coconut-head of yours." She stops rubbing and gently shakes you as a silent encouragement before kissing your head and getting up.

"H-hey, she's not mine! Besides, what makes you think she likes me back, anyway? Just because I like her doesn't mean we're gonna get anywhere." Satsuki starts walking to her room turning back slightly, a small smile on her face.

"What makes you think she doesn't?" And with that simple reply, she leaves you alone in the living room. Curiously enough, that one question was enough to keep you up that entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryuuuu-ko-chaaaaaaaaan!~" Mako flung herself at you despite having been only inches in front of you when you opened the door.

"Ack! H-hey, what's up Mako?" Wobbling slightly, you grab on to the small decorative table next to the door, only barely managing to keep yourself upright.

"Sorry I'm early! I just wanted to see you again soon!" She starts nuzzling your face and you chuckle slightly, closing your eyes and hugging her back with your spare hand.

"It's fine, it's fine, it's already four anyway. Hey, you can go sit on the couch, Satsuki's gone for the day so we're free to mess up the living room. I'll go get the snacks n' stuff."

With an affirmation, you release yourself from her grip. Heading to the kitchen, you can feel your heart going a mile a minute. You've pretty much become a master of externally 'keeping cool', the only times your façade manages to break is when you try (and inevitably fail) to confess.

After picking out a decent amount of food, ranging from a tub of ice cream, chips, a few sodas, amongst a variety of candies that Satsuki doesn't know you hide, you begin bringing it all in rounds to the short, rectangular glass table in front of the couch. Finally, you go back and bring two spoons before sitting down next to Mako with a thud, lazily sprawling over the soft, light blue cushions with the exhaustion of someone who just ran a marathon.

"So, what do you wanna do?" You tilt your head slightly to look at her and find her staring right back, her large brown eyes almost glimmering, a soft smile on her face and a light blush dusting her cheeks. Satsuki's question comes back to you in a flash. 'What makes you think she doesn't?'

"Anything Ryuko-chan wants to do is fine!" she closes her eyes and grins before beginning to hum some tune to herself.

You swallow rather roughly. 'What is this adorable creature?!'

"Uhh, how about we watch a movie-or something?"

"Ooooh, yeah, that sounds great!" Once again she latches on to you and moves your arm to go over her shoulder. Somehow the irony of her actions is just now reaching you.

"Alright…" You turn on the TV and search for any movie that's on right now. Once you manage to find one, you reach for the food on the table in front of you, dragging Mako along with you before returning to your original position.

-2 and a half hours later-

"Whoa, I didn't expect it to be the uncle!" Mako pulls her bangs back with both of her hands as she grabs at her head in shock.

"Eh, I dunno, there were a lot of hints dropped around." You numbly get up and stretch, glancing at the time on the tv.

"Man, it's barely 6:37, what d'ya wanna do now?" Noticing you sit back down, Mako drops her head down on your lap and raises her hands towards the ceiling.

"I dunno. Hmmm… I got it! Let's just talk and stuff, that should kill some time!" She smiles enthusiastically and pushes herself up from your lap, moving to lean on your shoulder again.

"All right, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone Ryuko-chan?" She looks straight into your eyes, brows furrowing somewhat.

"Uhhh… no?" You have a nagging feeling at the back of your mind that you're forgetting something. Something, you decide, that probably doesn't want to be remembered. Deciding to just let it go, you brush it off.

"Oh, but you're so pretty Ryuko-chan! Has no one managed to sweep you off your feet yet?"

"Well- hmm." You bring your hand up to your face pensively and also partially to conceal the blush you can feel growing. "I mean, they have, but uh, no one's ever liked me back. I was that kid no one ever wanted near them because they thought I would beat them up or something."

"Mmm." She keeps her head on your shoulder, but you can hear in her voice the mood isn't quite as high as it was a little while ago.

You stay in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room coming from some dancing gecko promoting car insurance. You barely manage to wrap an arm around Mako and rest your head on hers when-

"Ryuko."

"Uh, y-yeah Mako?" You don't think you've ever heard her so serious before, nor has she ever just called you 'Ryuko' either. Removing your head from on top of hers, you try to look at her but she hasn't budged, she must not want to look at you for whatever she's about to say. Did you mess up somewhere, say something weird? Or could this maybe finally be the chance, or even a confession of some sort, that you've been wanting for so long?

"Do you like me?" 'Shit I was actually right?! That never happens! Man, there it is, it's now or never!'

"Y-yeah, I…I l-like you, I like you a lot…M-Mako …" Nailed it. Oh who are you kidding, that was terrible.

"I like you too, Ryuko-chan…that's why you don't have to feel alone anymore, after all we're best friends, right? And what are friends for if not to support you and stay by your side..."

"Huh?" Did-did she just friendzone you? Wait, no, that's a stupid way to put it, but regardless she didn't mean it as anything more than friends, right? While it's disappointing you couldn't even accurately get your feelings across, what else did you expect?

Mako finally gets up and faces you, grabbing your hands while fiercely meeting your eyes with her own, full of determination.

"I said you don't have to worry Ryuko-chan. I'll stay by your side through thick and thin, forever and always." She looks as though she's about to enter into one of her speeches before she notices her watch out of the corner of her eye.

"Aaaaaah, except right now! Sorry Ryuko-chan, I forgot I told my mom I would watch over Mataro at seven! I gotta get home, I mean you're welcome to come with me but I dunno if you wanna deal with the brat for the rest of the night." Mako's already getting her stuff ready and heading towards the door. You go with her to the door, if only to see her out. Much as you'd like to spend more time with her, she's probably right, that kid would just keep getting in the way of you two.

"Well, bye Mako." You smile, same as always and wait for the response.

"Bye Ryuko-chan! And remember, I'm here if you ever need anything, besties forever right?"

"Uh, yeah, besties." You appreciate the thought but this only starting to get more painful.

"Ok, bye! Love you! Remember, my house tomorrow!" Instead of her usual hug she leans in and pecks you on the cheek before merrily making her way back to her house. Dumbfounded, you stand at the doorway slightly slack jawed.

You ghost your hand over the corner of your mouth trying to remember the quickly fading feeling. Since you weren't expecting the sudden act, you had moved a little when she kissed you. The result was a peck painstakingly near your lips, maybe even slightly on the corners of them from the movement you made in surprise.

Closing the door, you head back your room dazedly, immediately falling face first on your bed. You groan and flip yourself over. Just what does she see you as?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try to when I can. It's been a while since I've actually tried to write something so it might take a while to get back into it but for now this is the best I got.


End file.
